Love Game Game Two Kisuke Urahara
by Satu-Ryuu
Summary: I want you to teach me everything you can!" That gleam behind his eyes as he agreed to teach me everything should have said it all, but I was naive and didn't realize that he realy meant EVERYTHING. KisukeXOC


Tehe, It's me again. Same girl OC but it's a different scenario! You don't have to read the first one or anything, just sit back and enjoy the smut.

I own NOTHING, sadly, but if I did . . . .we won't go into that.

_**Game Two**_

_**Kisuke Urahara **_

**You got your ass handed to you by some stupid fucking arrancar, Ichigo had to save your stupid ass, no one thinks you can defend yourself, they freak out every time you raise your voice even slightly, but you guess it's understandable. You lost control of your powers, Ichigo had to kill the arrancar you were fighting so you wouldn't die and to thank him you went crazy and attacked him. They told you that losing control of your powers clouded your mind. you weren't thinking straight, but that was wrong. you respect Ichigo, but you hate him all the same. you love fighting and hate when others get in the way, which is what he always does. When he got in the way that time, you flipped. You saw HIM kill your opponent and out of blind rage brought on by the breaking of your sanity, you tried your hardest to kill him. He was lucky your arm was broken and you were almost out of energy. After regaining your sanity, Orihime healed you. You had slept the rest of the week. Now you stood here, in front of Urahara's shop. This is the only thing you could think of. You wanted Ichigo to back off, you wanted everyone to stop staring at you, for them to stop being ready to attack if you lost it again. So, here you stood, in front of the shop, trying to swallow enough of your pride to ask for help.**

"**Here goes my pride." You whispered as you grabbed the door and forced it open and stepped inside. You surveyed the room, but quickly spotted Urahara standing several feet away. He had his fan out and a smile on his face, his hat casting the usual shadow over his eyes.**

"**I was wondering how long you were just going to stand out there, Satu." You glared at the floor while he stood there smiling and fanning himself.**

"**I need help." It was just loud enough for him to barely hear, but you had asked and now you weren't leaving until he helped you. "I tried to kill Ichigo. I went insane and lost control. I don't want that to happen ever again. I want you to help me." His expression had become serious his smile disappearing and his fan getting put away.**

"**I heard, but what makes you believe I can help you?" You looked up from the ground staring at him. He wasn't serious. He couldn't be. He had trained Ichigo and Chad, he had to be able to help you.**

"**You were able to help Ichigo and Chad. I seriously doubt you wouldn't be able to help me. I mean you are a genius." With the last comment you saw his smile come back as he pulled his fan out again. You couldn't help but smile in victory as he lead you to the underground area. You had been here at least twice before.**

"**This will be dangerous. If you can't manage to take control of your powers your sanity will go for good." He said his back still facing me.**

"**I don't care. Train me. Teach me everything you can. Anything is better then having everyone worrying that at any moment I could snap and go insane. They tense up and back away when I even barely raise my voice. Ichigo's barely away from me when I'm out somewhere. I hate it more then anything. I'd rather die trying to get control then lose it again." You strictly detest those types of speeches, but everyone says one at some point in there life so you guess now was your time. You now understand why Ichigo says so many of them or has so many said to him, they make you feel.**

"**Teach you everything?" You could see behind his eyes was a mischievous glint, but that might be the light down here, "Let's begin shall we?" You nodded. "Alright I'll start by telling you that you've got the wrong idea about your powers." At this you sweat dropped, that was something I'd manage. Have the wrong idea about everything. Well, this will probably take a while.**

***Eventually* **

**You stood panting. You knew what your powers were now, what they could do, and you were closer to controlling them now. You had been down here for days according to Urahara. Ichigo had come, but you refused to speak to him. Ya know the shame of having attacked him so he left. I've gotten a lot better though. Urahara says soon he'll teach you your final lesson. For some reason when he said that you swore you saw that same mischievous gleam behind his eyes. You really hope it's the lights.**

**Laying on your back staring up at the sky, you could hear Urahara as he came your way. You sighed, How long had it been since you came down here and How much longer would you be down here? You hope it's worth it. Everyone will be so pissed at you. You left with no note or reason just left. By now Urahara was standing a foot from your right. You could tell he was looking at your tattoos. Everyone does that. Your normally in only a sports bra for a top so they get a good view of the angular shapes that dominate your right side.**

"**How Long have I been here?" You had opened your eyes and just watched him look over your tattoos, but when you decided to speak his eyes snapped up to mine and he smiled pulling his fan out.**

"**Close to two weeks now." He said laughing like that was nothing. You twitched. Two weeks of school you had to make up. Two weeks worth of apologies. Two weeks worth of house chores. Two weeks that you would have to make an excuse for at work, if you haven't already been fired.**

"**Damn it. Can you just teach me the final lesson or whatever so I can get back to my life." There was that gleam again. You don't think it's the lights. He put his fan away and in a flash he was on top of me, straddling your hips.**

"**If you insist." With that he crashed his lips onto yours. You froze. What was you supposed to do? This is technically illegal. You mean he's at least a hundred years older then me. Before you could think it through you began to kiss back. Throwing caution to the wind is never the best idea, but it does help some times. You were meeting his kiss with equal force, but that didn't satisfy you. You reached up and pulled his hat off, throwing to the side. He ran his tongue gently of over your lips and you gladly opened your mouth. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you began to fight him for dominance. Your tongues rubbing together, teeth clicking against each other every so often and the feel of his hands roaming your body made it hard for you to keep from moaning. He pulled away for air and pulled his shirt off revealing his well toned chest and abs.**

**When he lowered himself back on top of you you flipped us so that you were on top. You ran your hands over every muscle while your mouth attacked his neck. Sucking and biting, you worked your way down from his neck to his chest, down his stomach. You stopped at his naval, dipping your tongue into it. You smirked as he groaned. Running your tongue around his naval a few times you continued downward to the hem of his pants. You looped your fingers around the hem and in one swift motion you pulled them and his boxers off. His semi hard member was completely uncovered under you, but you didn't get the chance to go on as Kisuke forced you onto your back. He ravished your neck leaving marks in a few very noticeable places. He sat up brining you with him and into his lap. You could feel his unclothed member pressing into you. He pulled your sports bra off and immediately attacked your chest. Sucking your nipple hard before biting it roughly while his other hand completely covered your other breast. He gave the other the same attention. While he was working on your chest you wrapped your one hand in his hair while your other went between both of your legs and grabbed his cock.**

**He bite your nipple a little harder then he intended to when you squeezed his cock. You smirked as you began an agonizingly slow pace. Running your hand up from his base, stopping at the tip to slip your nail into his slit, before running it slowly back down. He stopped his work on your chest and pulled your skirt and panties off with a swift and slightly painful motion. He began to lay back pushing you down so that your mouth was level with his cock. His hand firmly grasping your blue and black locks pushed your mouth more towards his throbbing erection, commanding you to go on. Slowly you took him into your mouth. You began bobbing your head at a moderate pace, but Kisuke didn't approve, and grasped your hair tighter and thrust into your mouth a few times, before you got the message and started moving faster. With his whole member in your mouth and your nose buried in his blonde pubic hair, bit rather roughly at his base causing him to spray his seed down your throat with a loud groan. Sliding his cock out of your mouth, you lapped up the remaining semen from him, just before he forced ,you back onto your back.**

**Almost immediately he went after your pussy. Running his tongue around the outside while one of his hands played with your breasts and the other held your hips down, you moaned. Slowly he slide his tongue in and out of your opening, before leaving it in and probing around inside you with it. He pulled his tongue out and you whimpered looking at him with lust glazed eyes. He laughed as he pushed two of his fingers inside you and began stretching you for his newly hardened member. You began grinding against his fingers moaning loudly while he attacked your neck once again. With one last thrust of his fingers and a rough bite on your neck, you screamed out and came, coating his fingers in your fluids. He smirked as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.**

"**You taste pretty sweet, Satu-chan." You groaned as he licked his fingers clean.**

"**Are you ready for your final lesson?" You blushed, but nodded. He smiled before crushing his lips against mine. He slammed into you with one quick hard thrust. You arched your back and screamed into his mouth. You weren't a virgin, but it's not like your used to this and he is pretty big. He stroked your hair whispering sweet nothings in your ear as he waited for you to adjust to him. You bucked your hips when you were use to him, but he didn't move so you bucked again. Still nothing.**

"**Ki--su--ke!" You half whined half moaned as you bucked against him again. This time he smirked and began a slow pace. You groaned he was being mean. you wrapped your arms around his neck and dug your nails into his back.**

"**Faster." You growled in his ear. **

"**If that what you want." He said in a husky voice as he started to pick up speed and roughness. Soon he was pounding into you and you were screaming his names. With every thrust inward he hit that one perfect spot that made you see stars and it wasn't long before you screamed his name out as your fluids poured out. The feel of your walls tightening around him made him come as well. He pulled out just before and sprayed his cum across your stomach and chest. He collapsed next to you.**

"**I like your lessons better then school." You whispered snuggling into his side.**

"**Good, because I'm testing you next week." You both laughed and fell asleep next to each other, only to be woken suddenly by the feel of Ichigo's spiritual pressure approaching. You and Kisuke had to scramble around to get dressed before Ichigo saw you two. Though when he did find you, he took your flustered messed up appearance as that you had just been training really hard. Stupid naïve Ichigo.**


End file.
